


From Roots to Needles

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anxiety, Canon Compliant, Dialogue, Drabble, During Canon, Friendship/Love, Gen, Greed Island Arc, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, One Shot, Post-Yorkshin City Arc, Pre-Chimera Ant Arc, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Kurapika knew that it was easier said than done. Takes place after the Yorknew City arc.





	From Roots to Needles

"Hey, are you all right?"

Kurapika turned his head to look at Leorio, who sat nearby the bed where he slept.

He sighed; he was far from okay. He really wasn't all right, and he couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened, with Gon and Killua getting involved, with the Phantom Troupe, Hisoka, everything. He thought he could take control, but things got out of hand faster than he realized.

"Yes, I'm fine, Leorio," he said instead.

"Kurapika," Leorio began, sensing Kurapika's wavering facade, "what happened wasn't your fault. It's going to be alright, you know. And before you ask, Gon and Killua don't blame you at all," Leorio sat down next to Kurapika and leaned against him, so that their shoulders were touching. "I bet they're fine."

Kurapika quietly sighed, eyes cast down. "They have to be."

"You and I both know that they're tougher than they look, so much that it's almost scary."

Kurapika couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his remark; those two were strong. "You have a point there, Leorio."

A hush fell between them. Leorio put a hand on Kurapika's shoulder, gentle and assuring.

"You and I may have our differences, but remember, you don't have to deal with this alone."

Kurapika knew that it was easier said than done for him, but Leorio's words did assuage him, if only for a little while.


End file.
